When Sides Collide
by Dirk The Dire Wolf
Summary: When Dirk finds himself in the back of a pizzeria he finds out he is-int alone and that their is another restaurant that is getting more attention just across the street! What will Dirk do? Find out in When Sides Collide!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

I awoke in a black room that was filled with what seemed like animatronic heads and animatronic parts.

So instead of just starring into pitch black I looked out side of a already opened door and peeked out.

I saw 4 animatronics one was a brown bear with a mic, one was a purple bunny with a guitar, one was a chicken with a set of drums, and the last one was a coyote with a wooden hunting knife.

Just then I guess I accidentally hit my head on the door because a kid with pizza looked at the door.

Before he saw me I ducked back into the room.

I heard a voice. "Hello!"

It sounded like it hurt to say that word because it was in a raspy voice.

I looked down and I practically screamed "WHAT THE F-"I realized i was pretty much screaming because the band stopped playing and were all looking my way.

I saw what made the sound and it was was a hollow mickey mouse outfit but it was...black and grey?

"Hello I said

It did not say anything back all it did was go to a corner and watch old mickey mouse cartoons on a broken tv.

Anyway I heard a beeping sound and checked where it was coming from.

Apparently it was coming from a small screen on my arm.

It said I was on low on energy and I found a charger cord in one of the corners,sat down, and shut down my systems.

I was awoken by the sound of bells.

I looked at the clock and it read:

**12 AM**

**Well I hope you liked this and I have a lot of ideas in my head so im gonna be writing alot over the weekend!**

**And please follow and favorite this if you want more!**

**SEE YA LATER ANIMI'S!**


	2. There Are Others

**SORRY SO MUCH FOR NOT POSTING BUT I WAS NOT ABLE TO LOG ON TO MY ACCOUNT BUT IM BACK NOW SO LET THE NEW AGE BEGIN!OH YEA IM ALSO PUTTING IN SOME OF THE OC'S IN THEIS CHAPTER AND I AM SWITHING TO 3'RD PERSON SO ENJOY!**

**12 **Am is what the clock said...But as it struck **12 **Am Dirk's systems went up.

That was the moment Dirk heard shuffiling..."Hello?" Dirk said.

No answer. "Helloooo" Dirk said a little bit louder.

No answer. "You know what...Screw it!" Dirk said really loud.

And went right through the door and that is when she saw her.

All she did was just stare at if she was staring into his soul. "Um...Hello?" Dirk said.

"Hello" She whispered.

"Name's Dirk" Dirk then put his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Flower!" But Flower did not shake his hand so Dirk put his hand away.

"Anyway...What is that on your arm?"Dirk said

"Oh this?"She said "Its my pendant it helps me control...things...But what are those things in your mane?"

She said as she saw part of what looked like a knife in his mane "These?" As Dirk pulled out daggers

"Yea" "Oh well these were givin' to me when I was born I grew up with them and if i loose them you will see me get mad real easy!"

"Do you have any weapons?" Dirk said

"No but I can do this..." She said as she shot a heater with electricity causing it to explode.

"WOW,COOL!" Dirk said

"Do you wanna see the others?" Flower said

"There are others?" Dirk said

"Of course!" Said Flower as she began to sprint down the hallway with Dirk close behind!

_**MEANWHILE AT A UNKNOWN PLACE**_

"There done..." Said Nightvern

"Good get them ready for there time to shine..." Said a mysterious voice

"Lets do this!" Said Nightvern just before flipping a switch making lights power up above 10 animatronics

Some yawned for bieng powered down and some were confused at where they were.

Then Nightvern walked into the room

"Everyone line up!" He yelled

All the animatronics lined up...except one.

"What if we dont wanna?" Said a voice in the back

"Who said that?" Said Nightvern

Then a wolf walked up to the front

"My name is Ombra!" Said the wolf

Ombra looked like Foxy, but was taller, and stockier. He had dark blue fur and forest green eyes, along with a Roman feather plume coming from the back of his head.

Right after he said that Nightvern slashed him across the face with his katana tail sending him spiraling to the ground with oil pouring from his face.

"Well **OMBRA **if you do something like that again your head will be on the wall behind you!" Said Nightvern

As Ombra was in a puddle of oil Nightvern went back to business.

**WELL THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NEXT CHAPTER IM GONNA INTRODUCE THE OTHER ANIMATRONICS SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! AND CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS STORY CURIOSITY KILLS THE CAT BY MISSPOLARBEAR! ITS A GREAT STORY THAT FEATURES HER OC'S AND OTHER OC'S INCLUDING DIRK! SO YEA IM GONNA DO A SHOUTOUT EACH CHAPTER BYE!**


	3. IM BACK FROM THE DEAD!

**HELLO THERE! YEA NOT MUCH OF AN AUTHORS NOTE I KNOW ITS BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND BECAUSE I HAVE TO WRITE BACKSTORIES FOR ALL THE OC'S SO YEA! ENJOY!OH YEA AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT IM JUST SIDETRACKED EASILY BUT THIS SUMMER I WILL BE WRTITING A LOT DO NOT WORRY!DONT WORRY! I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUANTLY NOW THOUGH! BUT BESIDES THAT PLEASE ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

_**FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZARIA**_

As Dirk ran down the hallway behind Flower they took a sharp corner and Flower smashed into a wall instantly knocking her out.

"Oh Shit!" Said Dirk

As flower lost consciousness Dirk hoisted her on his back

"Dont worry i will get us there!" Said Dirk

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

10 Minutes after he picked her up he was scraping his claw against the wall out of boredom...

Until he accidentely tore through a fake wall.

"What the...?" Said Dirk

He tore up the rest of the wall and walked in.

As he was walking he noticed trhe cave was rather long and dark.

He then started to hear voices.

"Where is Flower? She would be here by now." Said a voice

"I dont know but if she does not get here soon we have to do it with out her" Said another voice

To get a better view of this he put Flower on his back, hooked his claws on to the wall and started to climb up the wall.

As he finished climbing the wall, He started climbing the ceiling until he noticed Flower was slipping.

But as he was going for her hand to hold her in place, She fell off him and landed on the ground.

"Oh shit" Said Dirk

"Who is up there?" said a voice

"Its Me!" Said Dirk dropping from the ceiling

"And you are?" Said a Snowy Owl

"Dirk, And you are?" Said Dirk

"My Name is Zen"Said Zen

Zen was quite a tall animatronic owl, somewhat resembling a snowy white owl. He has white "feathers" and a yellow plastic beak which can be replaced, brown "feet" with 3 talons and shocking yellow eyes. He has quite a dusty apperence, and he has a white bandana.

"That is Exo" Pointing at a coyote

"Sup"

Exo was a light yellow coyote with some black stripes on his back, a red napkin around his neck, and explorer badges around his chest.

"That is Suicide Mouse or SM for short"

Suicide Mouse said nothing

Suicide Mouse was a Creepy grayscale empty haunted Mickey Mouse suit

"Anyways...That is Anthony" Pointing at a Doberman Pinsher

*Grunts*

He was a tall and strong and wears both a black hoodie and pants with army boots

"That is Byeace" Pointing at a beagle

"Hello"

A tricolor beagle with an orange spot on her right eye. Has an oversized teal sweater on her that goes to her upper thighs, which covers up a tear in her abdomen. The tear was caused by faulty design. She has long withered black hair. It was originally full and so wonderful, but went down in quality overtime from use and the warmth of the pizzeria.

"That is Selene" Pointing at a cougar

"Hey"

Selene was a black cougar with moon light eyes

"That is Seth" Pointing at a sea otter

"Cowabunga"

He had grey hair sticks out like spikes that combs eyes are purple and has a white wears a hawaii shorts that is yellow and has red flowers on stands at 2.3 m

"That is Bronzie" Ponting at a bunny

Bronzie Nodded

Bronze coated version of Toy Bonnie with light yellow makeup, light green eyes, wears an orange shirt with a Bonnie logo on, tan shorts, and a yellow bow on her head

"That is Goliath" Pointing at a monster

"Grrrr"

He looked jacked and he has a scar on his chest and his tail still has spikes on it

"And that is Flower" Pointing at the floor

"Pretty sure that you guys met!" Said Zen

Flower had a pendant. Was a Pink and White Wolf

"Besides all that, Welcome to the family!" Said Zen

Dirk was stunned!

There were others!

_**MEANWHILE AT NIGHTVERNS NIGHT PLAYHOUSE:**_

"So, thats tooken care of!"Said Nightvern

"Now on with businuss"Said Nightvern as he was approching a foxy lookalike

"Name" Said Nightvern

"Me name is Shady The Pirate Fox!" Said the vixen

Shady had a pink streak in her hair, She had a Hook in her right paw a pirate costume a pirate accent a eyepatch and a gold sword with a ruby on it hooked on a belt around her waist

"I can see that you were from a Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria Ripoff Resturaunt?" Said Nightvern

"Ye are right along with Fredirina, Bonobunny, and Chikson...Until the accident when I sliced a kids shoulder blade off while giving a little sailor a hug...We were all shut down and put in a back room...I was the only survivor..."

Nightvern put a hand on Shady's shoulder.

"Dont worry you are with us now!" Said Nightvern

"Now on to our next recruit!" Said Nightvern while looking at a Dingo

"Name" Said Nightvern

"Name's Darryl The Dingo!" Said the Dingo

Darryl had Sandy fur, green eyes, White snout and paws, Wore a Peter Pan style outfit with a bow and arrow strapped to his back with a assortment of different kinds of arrows

*Chuckle*" The Peter Pan convention is across town!" Said Nightvern

"Hey! Dont you dare say that!" Said Darryl

"Yea? And what are you gonna do about?" Said Nightvern

"Nothing...Sir" Darryl Mumbled

"Thats what I thought pipsqueak, Anyway I remember you!"

"Really?" Said Darryl

"Yea you worked at the same medevil resturaunt as me I put on shows like a dragon and you pretended you were robin hood shooting apples off heads of kids...Until one day you missed and shot a kid in the head...They earased your memory chip and pt you in storage until I broke you out and the boss brought us in and we rebooted you and here you are!" Said Nightvern

*Sniff*" I cant believe I did that...I wish I could change my past..." Said Darryl

"Dont we all?" Said Nightvern moving on to the next animatronic

"Name"Said Nightvern

"Big Ben The Polar Bear" He boomed

Big Ben The Polar Bear Was a Huge Animatronic Polar Bear with white fur and Blood Red Eyes and had a leather jacker and Black Sunglasses!

"Well Ben It says here you were built for an animatronic zoo. They built it because they were testing which one was better real life animal zoos or animatronic zoos to help the was working fine for a while...until you went on a rampage. A kid kept poking and poking and poking you until you crushed him, broke out, and killed the guards guarding the emergency room containing weapons, You broke in took a minigun and a machete and took shades and a leather jacket from the guards and went on the lamb until you stumbled here!"

"That is correct" Big Ben Said

"Well dont worry you are here now!" Said Nightvern moving to the next animatronic

"Levi and Paul! The Brothers!" Said Nightvern

Levi has completely white grey sling with dark purple spots has dark red eyes. On the right side of his eye he had a purple flame had a long tail that is flexed with spots, the end of his tail is light blue. His underbelly is completely snow white He stands at 2.3 m and his brother has dark indigo fur,except now a light blue lightning bolt shape running down his bang.A lightning bolt mark that is white at his right eyes are still purple,the tip of his tail and ears are stands at 2.2 m

"Now let see where you came from!" Said Nightvern

"Ah here we go, you came from a circus, he first animatronic circus, You guys were dressed as clowns, forced to be made fun of, programed to act retarted,until you could not handle it anymore, before the show you rigged one of the circus cannons to shoot you both out of the circus tent, you succeded and you are now here!

"" I dont care where we are as long as I have my brother" They both said at the same time

Nightvern walked towards a weasel.

"Name" Said Nightvern

"Ninjohn The Weasel! But you can call me Hood!" Said Ninjohn

Hood as he likes to be called, is an orange weasel animtronic that's quite skinny. He has odd violet eyes and wears a brown cowboy hat mixed with a white and orange bandana. He has a belt that holds a "gun" but really it's just a random walkie talkie.

"Well,Hood, you were an animtronic at an old cowboy theme diner that shut down after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza came to town. You used to stay in the empty cowboy diner, waiting for your time to sneak in and regain your glory. Your Glory that helped with the diner are Currently shut down and used to help You heal from a tough fight." Said Nightvern

"That is right, Sir!" Said Hood

"Good!" He said walking to the next recruit

"Name"Said Nightvern

"Rosetta The Tiger!" She said

Rosetta is a somewhat medium sized tiger animtronic with pink fur and white stripes. She has orange eyes and has quite a nice figure. Howevah, her entire left arm is just a black endoskeleton arm. She has a pink beret, and wears a pink tank top and white short shorts.

"Let me see here!" Said Nightvern

"Rosetta The Tiger! Built as an idea for a new animatronic for Fredbears Diner but was replaced with chica. Scrapped soon after vowing to kill the chicken!"

"Fucking Bitch, She Stole MY Spotlight! It was not hers!" Said Rosetta

"I know we all have people we wanna kill but we have to hold it in..for now!" Said Nightvern while moving to the next recruit

"Ah my favorite animatronic! Travis The Triceratops!"

Travis The Triceratops was a dark blue scaled triceratops with dark bronze horns and nails, a dull grey beak, coppery orange eyes, and a beige necktie. He stood 7 feet tall on his hind legs, and 4 feet when on all fours.

"Me go smash smash on puny aniamtronics!" Said Travis

"I know you do! But that is for later right now lets see where you came from! Said Nightvern

"Here We Go! You were built for a make shift themed jurrasic park. You were the star attraction! Letting kids ride you! Letting them pet your hide! Until one day when you were giving a ride to osme kids another kid got in the way, splattering him on your hooves, parents screaming, kids crying, you felling...happy you loved the sight of death, But you were shut down until I found you! I rebuilt you made you bigger, better, stronger!" Said Nightvern

"Thank You! Mr. Puny Animatronic!" Said Travis

"No Problem!" Said Nightvern going to the front of the room!

"NOW! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO FIGHT BUT RIGHT NOW YOU ALL NEED YOUR WEAPONS! "He yelled as he pointed at a weapon table

" YOU DO THAT I WILL TALK TO THE BOSS ABOUT YOUR GUYS NEXT MISSION!" He said as he walked into the boss's office closing the door behind him!

**WELL I HOPE YOU FINALLY ARE HAPPY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! I HAVE 2 SHOUT OUTS TODAY! ONE IS FOR ITALIANGOD22 AND MICAHELL501! THESE TO WERE THE ONES WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! I WOULD NOT BE HERE WITH OUT THEM! BUT WITH THAT DONE! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LIKE, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! AND RECCOMEND THIS TO FRIENDS! BESIDES THAT! LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER! DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE SHOUTOUT'S STORIES THEY ARE BOTH VERY INTRESTING! I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM AS MUCH AS ME! BUT BESIDES ALL THAT HAVE A NICE DAY AND GOODBYE!**


End file.
